Surprisingly Ironic
by futureknight13
Summary: What would you do if somebody found out something embarrassing about you? And what do you do if you were the one who found out something embarrassing about him? Please read and review. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance nor anything related to it._

**Surprisingly Ironic**

"Don't sit there, this seat is taken." He stopped and walked to the other chair, the one in front of me.

"This seat is taken as well." I said without taking my eyes off of the paper I was reading. Chad Dylan Cooper hesitated for a second then asked incredulous:

"Do you really expect me to care?"

"No, but my friends won't be very happy seeing you took their places, so goodbye."

"Which friends? The other randoms are rehearsing, I saw them."

"My imaginary friends, Flik and Flak." I said without thinking, I had something better to do than arguing with him _again_.

"Good. So there's one more chair left for me." He sat next to me. "Unless Flok's coming. But Flok can take another one."

I rolled my eyes and stared at him "Chad, what do you want?"

"Do I really need a reason to talk to you, Sonny? Really?" He stared at me the same way I did to him.

"Normally you have one. Wait, don't tell me, you're going to be on that movie Brad Pitt is starring? Or there's going to be a Mackenzie Falls movie and it's going to be directed by Steven Spielberg?" I asked with a fake excitement, maybe if he got angry he would leave me alone.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, you're so funny" He said ironically and grinned.

"Really? Nobody has ever said that to me!" I kept on faking enthusiasm. "Oh my gosh, maybe that's why I was asked to be on So Random! Thank you for helping me figure that out."

He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. I couldn't help but smile, I love making Chad angry, it's fun to see how he reacts.

"But for your information, yes, they're going to make a Mackenzie Falls movie, you know, because people like_ our_ show that much." He started with a monotonous voice. "But they're still in auditioning process for the new characters and everything…"

He didn't look at me. His eyes were searching for something, and then finally found it. I followed his gaze, and he was staring at the papers I was reading before being interrupted, but when I tried to stop him for reaching for them, the papers were already on his hands.

"Give me that!" I said embarrassed, I hate when people take my stuff.

But he kept on reading with a smirk on his face "Interesting."

"Give me that back _now_, I'm not kidding!" I said threateningly.

But he completely ignored me.

"Interesting. For which one of these movies do you intend to audition?"

"I'm not auditioning for any of them. Now, Chad, give me that."

"I didn't know you were a fan of romantic movies, or action..." He chuckled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you'd better give me my scripts".

He stopped laughing, stared deep into my eyes and said:

"What if I don't? Are you going to send Flak on me?" Then he chuckled again.

"Seriously, Chad, I really prefer you being dramatic, comedy is just _not _your style" I said angrily.

"That's what real actors do, act like someone who is nothing like us." He continued to flip through the pages. "You, for example, to prove you're not just a talentless funny person should be looking for parts in movies like..."

He stopped talking suddenly in the middle of the sentence and stared at the script speechless, I unfortunately knew which movie was that from.  
"Mackenzie Falls?!" His constant frown became a large smile. I could tell he was amused. I jumped off of my seat trying to take away my scripts of his hands.

"_Enough_! Give me that back right NOW!" I blushed, but Chad was too busy laughing to notice. He was surely having more fun than he ever did in his life.

"Mackenzie Falls!" He said once again, with his eyes glued to the pages.

I tried to rip my script out of his hands, but he got up and avoided my attempt to steal it back.

"Are you going to try out for Annabelle? Sonny as a villain, priceless!"

"Chad, this is not funny" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

If looks could kill…

"I knew it Sonny, there's no need to hide it from me. Everybody loves the Falls, it's the number one show." I blushed once again, harder. "Even _Randoms_ can't help but watch it."

"I received this scrip at home, you know, that happens when you're an actor, you get people interested on your acting." I said sarcastically. Most of the times I'm a pretty cool girl, but Chad knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy "Besides, I would never audition for this part. Annabelle must be the _stupidest_ character ever written."

"You're just jealous." He said in his usual conceited tone. Annoying. "You're just jealous there's not a kissing scene between your character and mine."

He was still smiling victoriously, ignoring my attempts to prove he was wrong. I would have continued trying to convince him I didn't want a part on that stupid movie if someone hadn't entered the cafeteria.

And that someone happened to be the director of Mackenzie Falls.

"Hey Chad, we are back to rehearsing in half an hour."

"I know I'm just-" I rudely took my papers out of his hands now that he was distracted, and he looked like he was about to argue with me, but Mr. Director-of-Mackenzie-Falls was faster and said:

"Hey Sonny, I noticed you got the Mackenzie Falls Movie script."

"Yes, I received it by mail, but I think it was a mistake, there's _no_ way it could be for me."

"Of course it's for you, Sonny." He smiled kindly "Chad's been asking me to send it to you since we came up with the movie idea."

Wait, _WHAT_?!

I looked at him surprised; he was two times redder than I was earlier. Mackenzie Falls Director had something to do and left us alone at the cafeteria.

Then I started laughing. Really. Hard.

"Who would have thought? All this time you were teasing me, and_ you_ were the one who asked them to send the script to me!" I giggled. "This is _so_ ironic!"

"Stop laughing, Sonny!" He asked with a rough voice.

"Have you asked for a kissing scene as well? I bet you are sad they said no."

"Stop laughing, this is not funny."

"You're right, this is not funny, it's _hilarious_!" I burst out laughing again. "Oh, Chad… Thanks for the fun time, I really needed that."

He glared at me.

"I never asked him that…" Chad tried to say. But his words were effortless.

"Sure not" I giggled. "So you don't want me to audition?"

He didn't answer immediately, he thought for some seconds and said:

"Fine, Sonny, _maybe_ I asked him." I could see it was hard for him to say that "But just maybe."

I took a deep breath and walked to the exit; t_oo_ much fun for me, I needed a rest.

"Hey, Sonny?" He said timidly.

"What?" I turned around and find out he was wearing a shy smile.

"Are you going to audition?" He blushed.

I didn't answer immediately, I thought for some seconds and said:

"_Maybe_ I will" I smiled. "But just maybe."

--

**A/N - What do you think of the first fan fiction I ever posted here? Please review it to make it unforgettable for me haha :) I'm sorry if my english sucks, it's not my first language and I have trouble with it sometimes, but I hope this story is at least understandable. And I also think Chad is kinda out of character, well but I'm tired of my opinion, I wanna know yours :D**


End file.
